Il était plus que temps
by Vhampirella QB
Summary: Qhuinn doit s'unir demain à Layla. Aussi il décide de regarder une dernière fois Blay avant cette union qu'il ne désire pas. Après avoir vu Saxton prendre Blay dans ses bras, Qhuinn laisse exploser sa rage et détruit tout dans sa chambre. Layla en entendant le bruit lui demande des explications et sent la fragrance de Qhuinn. Elle comprend et décide de lui faire une surprise.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE I

Là. Il était là debout à les regarder derrière la porte-fenêtre du salon du manoir. Blay et Saxton. Tous les deux, assis tranquillement sur l'un des canapés en train de discuter. Discuter de quoi ? Il aurait bien voulu le savoir. Par moment, la bouche parfaite de Blay s'étirait dans un sourire à faire pâlir le soleil lui-même. Il sentit même son corps réagir et s'enflammer rien qu'en le voyant sourire. Putain, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour le revoir sourire à ses blagues à lui. Pour revoir son magnifique regard bleu se poser de nouveau sur lui, comme par le passé. Mais non. Cela ne se fera plus. Parce qu'il était trop lâche. Oui, trop lâche pour avouer son amour à Blay. Trop lâche, mais surtout indigne de lui. Blay était la classe, la politesse, la perfection. L'honneur. Tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Lui, il n'était qu'un raté. Une imperfection. Une anomalie de la Glyméra. Il était tout ce qui pouvait faire souffrir Blay. S'il lui avouait son amour, il le mettrait sur banc de la société. Il serait rejeté par tout le monde. Peut-être pas par les frères, mais par toute la Glyméra entière et ses parents perdraient leur statue. Et il ne voulait pas de ça. Pas pour lui. Pas pour Blay.

Lorsque soudain il vit l'amour de sa vie, son fantasme ambulant se lever et s'approcher de la porte-fenêtre, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'ombre et remercia mentalement ses vêtements noirs de le camoufler à la vue de ces magnifiques prunelles bleues. Et il en profita pour le mâter autant qu'il le pouvait. Se délectant de ce qu'il voyait. Par la Vierge Scribe, plus les jours passaient et plus il le trouvait beau. Ses cheveux roux étaient un peu plus longs que dans son souvenir et cela lui donnait un air animal qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Oh que non. Sa bouche était toujours aussi pleine et sensuelle qu'à son souvenir. Sa bouche qu'il n'avait embrassé que deux fois, mais deux fois inoubliables. Il avait cru atteindre l'Au-delà. Il avait essayé de ne rien laisser paraître aux yeux de Blay, mais ces deux baisers l'avaient touché au plus profond de son âme, ébranlé tout ce en quoi il croyait. Son monde avait tourné sur lui-même avant de se fixer sur son meilleur pote. Le marquant au fer rouge pour le restant de sa putain de vie. Ouais, y a pas à dire, Blay était un vampire parfait. Qui méritait d'être aimé pour lui. Sauf qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que sa pute de cousin.

« MOI » répondit sa conscience. Il devrait être aimé par « MOI ». Ta gueule, lui souffla-t-il mentalement. La ferme, connasse de conscience.

Mais quand son cousin s'approcha de Blay, il ne put retenir un grognement qui sortait de sa gorge. Non. De quel droit Saxton pouvait-il poser les mains sur ce qui lui appartenait. Il ne pouvait pas cautionner que sa pute de cousin puisse être celui qui l'effacerait des pensées de SON mâle. A MOI. Il est à moi. Pas le sien. Jamais. Et lorsqu'il passa les bras autour de Blay et qu'il lui embrassa le cou, se fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Le mâle dédié qu'il était explosa. Et dans la nuit fraiche, sa fragrance de mâle dédié s'éleva et chercha par tous les moyens à pénétrer dans le salon pour atteindre et se coller au mâle qu'il avait choisi.

Blay parvint-il à sentir la fragrance de mâle dédié. Il n'aurait su le dire. Mais il le vit froncer les sourcils et regarder pile poil dans sa direction. Ses yeux bleus se plongèrent directement dans les siens. Dans sa tare génétique. Et lorsqu'il le vit porter la main à la poignée de la porte et de la tourner pour l'ouvrir, il se dématérialisa directement dans sa chambre.

Une fois qu'il reprit forme dans sa chambre, il croisa son regard dans le miroir qui se trouvait devant lui. _Putain, mais regarde-toi. Tu n'es rien. Absolument rien. Comment Blay pouvait-il aimer quelqu'un comme toi. Tu es pathétique. Une anomalie qu'il faut éradiquer de la terre. Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir au monde. Tu es la honte de ta famille et je comprends pourquoi elle t'a renié,_ lui révéla sa conscience.

- Lâche, LACHE, LACHE.

Puis, il laissa littéralement exploser sa colère. Il prit la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main, en l'occurrence une bouteille de téquila, et la balança à travers la pièce. Elle alla s'éclater directement sur le miroir qui explosa en mille morceaux sous l'impact. Putain de bordel de merde. Dans la croyance humaine, lorsque l'on brisait un miroir, cela ne voulait-il pas dire que c'était 7 ans de malheur ? Allait-il, comme ces crétins d'humains vivre 7 ans dans le malheur ? Non quand-même pas. Et cette perspective le rendit plus coléreux encore. L'éclatement de la bouteille et du miroir combiner aux soi-disant 7 ans de malheur ne calma en rien sa rage. Bien au contraire. Ça ne fit que la renforcer. Alors il se déchaîna comme jamais il ne s'était déchaîné. Il envoya valser tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main. Bouteilles, vêtements... Tout. Et il s'en foutait royalement que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Il allait certainement se prendre une bonne soufflante de la part de Fritz, mais il s'en foutait. Pour le moment rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Et le fait que dans moins de 24 heures il allait s'unir à Layla n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elles empiraient d'heures en heures.

Oui, lui, Qhuinn fils de Lohstrong (enfin ancien fils) allait s'unir à la blonde élue dans la plus traditionnelle des traditions de la Glyméra. Il allait avoir son nom gravé dans son dos et tout et tout. Alors qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie, avoir celui de Blay à la place. Mais il était de son devoir de s'unir à la blonde élue alors que son cœur ne battait, n'appartenait et ne saignait que pour une seule personne. Mais elle attendait un jeune de ses œuvres. Il avait accepté de la servir pendant ses chaleurs et savait très bien qu'il y aurait des conséquences. Et bien que cela le tue à petit feu, il se devait de le faire. Même si cela devait le briser à tout jamais.

Soudain, une odeur de cannelle se fit sentir dans sa chambre. Elle était là. Il se retourna vers elle et la regarda. Oui, elle était tout ce qu'il avait désiré pendant toute sa vie. Mais plus maintenant. Quand elle venait le voir, elle le laissait de glace. C'était quelqu'un d'autre qui le faisait bouillir. Son ami d'enfance.

- Que se passe-t-il Qhuinn ? lui demanda-t-elle de sa voix fluette.

- Rien, lui répondit-il d'une voix cassante. Il n'y a absolument rien.

- Ça ne devait pas être rien. Tu as mis ta chambre sans-dessus dessous. Et tu as brisé ton miroir. Dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive.

- Je viens de te le dire. Rien.

Du pas de la porte, Layla le regarda. Il lui mentait. Comme il lui mentait depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle attendait un jeune. Voire beaucoup plus longtemps. Ce n'était pas rien. Il avait encore dû voir son ami, le guerrier Blaylock avec son cousin Saxton. Chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble, il entrait dans une colère noire qui pouvait durer des jours entiers. Pourquoi s'accrochait-il encore au guerrier roux. Il avait fait une croix sur lui Qhuinn, et Qhuinn allait s'unir à elle. Son vœu le plus cher. Alors pourquoi s'obstinait-il dans son malheur. Ça le détruisait, alors qu'il aurait dû être heureux. Elle allait lui donner une jeune. Puis soudain, elle fronça les sourcils et renifla la légère odeur de mâle dédié qu'il dégageait. Mais cette odeur ne vint pas à elle. Ne l'atteignit pas. Bien au contraire. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un d'autre. Elle porta la main à sa bouche. Par la Vierge Scribe, elle venait de tout comprendre. Il s'était dédié...Il s'était dédié au guerrier Blaylock. Il était donc réellement amoureux de lui.

- Tu... Tu t'es dédié à ton ami Blaylock.

- Qu'est-ce-que ça peut te faire, cracha-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Qhuinn, regarde-moi s'il te plait.

Il se retourna et le splendide regard dépareillé de Qhuinn se posa sur elle. Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Et elle ressentit de la compassion pour lui. Le guerrier Blaylock savait-il le mal qui rongeait Qhuinn ?

- Le sait-il ? demanda-t-elle avec une détermination qu'elle ne s'était pas cru capable de ressentir.

- Il l'a senti. Donc je pense qu'il le sait.

Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la bonde élue. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, elle allait faire quelque-chose de bien. Quelque-chose pour Qhuinn. Car elle venait de comprendre en cette minute cruciale, que ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais une simple affection purement amicale.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE II

Toujours devant la porte-fenêtre du salon, les bras de Saxton autour de lui et ses lèvres posées sur son cou, Blay regardait un point invisible dans le noir. Sa main était toujours posée sur la poignée de porte. Prêt à l'ouvrir. Mais pourquoi ? Tout bonnement parce qu'il aurait juré que Qhuinn était en train de les espionner, Saxton et lui. Parce qu'il avait senti sa présence dehors. Une présence oppressante et fort attirante. Son corps réagissait toujours violemment quand Qhuinn était à proximité. Son pyrocant, était la pièce manquante qui devait s'emboiter dans la sienne. C'était la pièce maîtresse du puzzle qu'était sa vie. Et sans elle, c'était le vide total. Et c'était, telle une aiguille affichant le pôle nord, qu'il avait traversé tout le salon pour venir vers la porte-fenêtre. Son regard avait parcouru la nuit noire pour se poser sur un point bien précis en face de lui. Il avait eu l'impression de plonger dans les magnifiques prunelles de Qhuinn. Ces yeux qui portaient ses deux couleurs préférées. Le bleu et le vert. Réunis dans un visage à faire pâlir d'envie un saint. Il avait même cru avoir senti sa fragrance de mâle dédié à travers la fenêtre.

Un sourire amer effleura soudain ses lèvres. Ouais, qui aurait cru une seule seconde qu'une simple dispute entre eux, allait finir pas déclencher chez Qhuinn ses instincts de mâle dédié. Pas lui en tout cas. Car Qhuinn l'avait toujours rejeté. A chaque fois qu'il lui avait ouvert son cœur, il avait pris la fuite avec son maudit « Prend soin de toi ». Arguant aussi qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour lui. Tu parles. Il était parfait pour lui, oui. Bordel, il l'aimait. Il l'aimait à en crever. Et lui, il faisait quoi, il lui piétinait le cœur sans vergogne. Le laissant avec une blessure géante dans sa poitrine.

Blay, tu m'écoutes ? demanda soudainement Saxton.

Non, pas vraiment, répondit Blay.

Un soupir de dépit sortit de la bouche de Saxton. Depuis quelque temps, il avait remarqué que Blay était distant et ailleurs. Depuis deux mois exactement. Depuis que Qhuinn avait répondu à l'appel de Layla, qu'il avait appris qu'ils allaient avoir un jeune et qu'il avait demandé à la blonde élue de s'unir avec lui. Il se souvenait encore du choc, de la colère et de l'infinie tristesse qui étaient passés sur le visage de Blay. Mais il était patient. Son beau guerrier roux allait bien finir par se détacher de son cousin. Définitivement.

Je te disais, comme c'est ta soirée de congés, que dirais-tu de la passer avec moi

dans mon appartement ?

Blay ferma lentement les yeux. Il s'attendait exactement à cette annonce-là. Mais personnellement, il n'en avait absolument pas envie. Il n'avait envie de rien faire.

Je suis désolé, Sax. Mais pas ce soir.

Saxton s'écarta de lui, posa une main sur son épaule et l'obligea à se retourner et à affronter son regard.

Quand alors Blay, ça fait la quatrième fois que je te demande de passer ta soirée de

congé avec moi, et ça fait la quatrième fois que tu déclines.

Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça, répondit Blay en se passant une main sur son visage.

Dis plutôt que tu penses encore à mon cher cousin et que tu es désespéré qu'il s'unisse avec Layla.

Non, ce n'est...

Arrête de te mentir et de me mentir Blay. La vérité crève les yeux. Tu es toujours

amoureux de Qhuinn. Tu n'as pas cessé de l'aimer. Même quand tu es dans mes bras, tu penses à lui. C'est son nom qui franchit tes lèvres quand tu dors. Tu penses à lui tout le temps. Mais je t'en prie, Blay quand te rendras-tu compte qu'il ne te dira jamais qu'il t'aime. C'est un lâche, Blay. Un lâche qui n'est même pas capable de...

Il ne put en dire davantage, car il se retrouva soudain dos contre le mur, un bras puissant en travers de sa gorge. Il cligna des yeux et les écarquilla quand il vit les deux canines qui dépassaient des lèvres de Blay.

Je t'interdis de parler comme ça de Qhuinn, rugit Blay alors que sa fragrance de mâle dédié explosait dans toute la pièce. Il est peut-être un lâche pour reconnaître ses sentiments envers moi, mais face à notre relation, il a préféré s'effacer et nous laisser vivre. Il voulait mon bonheur.

S'il.. te... plait, Blay. Laisse...laisse-moi respirer, lui répondit Sax en butant sur chaque mot.

Blay ôta son bras de la gorge de Saxton mais le maintint tout de même acculé contre le mur.

Crois-tu réellement qu'il va te dire qu'il t'aime et qu'il va renoncer à son union avec

Layla pour toi ? Ouvre les yeux une seconde Blay. Il ne le fera pas. Jamais. Et toi, tu seras à ramasser à la petite cuillère.

Blay savait que Sax avait raison. Mais il avait toujours cet espoir au fond de son cœur. Il était là, persistant. La partie n'était pas perdue pour lui. Il avait gagné quelques batailles, mais pas la guerre. Et il voulait la gagner. Pour la paix de son cœur et celle de son âme.

Je le sais Sax. Qhuinn est trop fier pour renoncer à ce qu'il a toujours désiré dans

sa vie. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

Donc je suppose que c'est fini entre nous, demanda Sax.

Oui. Il vaut mieux. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir comme Qhuinn le fait avec

moi. Je ne t'aimerai jamais, Sax. Il faut se faire une raison. Tu m'as fait énormément de bien pendant ces deux longs mois, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin nous deux. J'aime Qhuinn depuis que nous sommes prétrans et ça ne changera jamais. Il est dans mon cœur et le restera.

Eh bien, ça a le mérite d'être clair ce que tu dis. Je me demande bien comment Qhuinn fait pour te résister. Il a du courage. Mais je te préviens, cette fois, je ne serai pas là pour ramasser les morceaux.

Je le sais.

Alors qu'il libérait et s'écartait de Sax, il entendit le bruit de pas lourds dans le couloir. Tous les deux virent passer Vishous, Butch, Zsadist et Rhage en trombe. Mais que se passait-il donc ? Les lessers avaient-ils encore fait des victimes parmi les civils ? Blay interpella Rhage. Le vampire blond revint sur ces pas et les regarda tour à tour. Son regard qui d'habitude était jovial, était aussi froid que de la glace.

Que se passa-t-il ? demanda Blay.

Un muscle sur la joue du vampire tressauta avant qu'il ne réponde.

C'est Qhuinn. Il a pété un câble et c'est assez violent. Il est en train de réduire sa

chambre en pièces.

Blay se figea et se sentit pâlir tout à coup. Il avait la confirmation de ses soupçons. Qhuinn était bien dehors et les avait vus ensemble dans le salon. Il savait qu'il entrait dans des colères noires quand il les voyait ensemble. Mais pas au point de tout casser dans sa chambre.

Comment le savez-vous ?

Layla est venue nous trouver avant de partir pour le sanctuaire. Elle s'inquiète pour

lui.

Tu m'étonnes qu'elle s'inquiète, pensa Blay. Elle allait s'unir avec lui dans quelques heures à présent. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive du mal avant la cérémonie. Il se tourna vers Sax qui le regardait.

Il faut que j'aille le voir.

Un sourire effleura les lèvres de l'avocat.

Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, Blay. Nous venons de rompre tous les deux. Adieu

Blay. J'espère simplement que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie. Si je souffre, je m'en prendrai qu'à moi et

à moi seul. Au revoir Sax.

Puis sans rien attendre de plus de Sax, Blay se précipita en courant derrière les quatre frères. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait réellement en haut. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les cinq dans le couloir, un bruit du tonnerre se fit entendre. Et cela venait effectivement de la chambre de Qhuinn. Il voyait d'ici l'état de la chambre. Déjà qu'elle était dans un bordel constant en temps normal, alors là... Vishous n'attendit pas l'accord de Qhuinn pour pénétrer dans la pièce suivi de Butch, de Zsadist et de Rhage qui ne pu s'empêcher de siffler. Lui, resta à l'extérieur. Il n'osait pas s'approcher. De peur d'animer sa colère. Il n'osait pas voir ce que Qhuinn avait fait.

Il entendit la voix cassante de Vishous essayer de ramener le vampire à la raison, mais visiblement cela ne faisait aucun effet. Qhuinn était devenu un véritable animal sauvage. Commander par la rage qui brûlait en lui, tel le feu des enfers.

Putain, cria Butch. Cet enfoiré vient de me mordre.

Blay écarquilla les yeux. Il venait de mordre Butch. Oh bordel, il voyait déjà la réaction de Vishous. Il avait une sainte horreur que l'on touche à son hellren. Au risque de périr de sa main maudite. Et pourtant, quand Vishous prit la parole, sa voix était calme. Il n'y avait aucune trace de menace dedans. Rien.

Qhuinn, ressaisis-toi bon sang. Tu ne gagneras rien à détruire ta chambre. Si tu voulais passer tes nerfs sur quelque-chose, il fallait le faire à la salle de sport.

Laisse-moi, cria Qhuinn. Laissez-moi tous. Laissez-moi me détruire.

Il n'en est pas question, reprit Vishous. Il n'est pas question que l'on te laisse. Nous

ne te laisserons jamais seul. Nous sommes une famille. Nous sommes tous frères.

Blay qui était toujours dans le couloir, hors de portée de vue, écoutait le discours de Vishous qui tentait par tous les moyens de calmer Qhuinn. Cela fonctionnait-il, il n'en était pas sûr. Mais ce fut Butch qui prit la suite.

Je sais par quoi tu passes Qhuinn. J'ai moi-même essayé de lutter contre les

sentiments que j'avais pour Vishous. Moi aussi je voulais une femelle, des enfants avec elle. Et j'ai fini par reconnaître les sentiments que je ressentais pour V. Et regarde-moi, aujourd'hui, je suis avec l'homme que j'aime. Et nous sommes unis. Ne laisse pas ta colère prendre le pas sur toi. Lutte !

J'en ai ras-le-bol de lutter. Je suis fatigué de lutter. Alors je vous en prie, laissez-moi

me détruire. Laissez... moi... me...détruire, implora Qhuinn.

Un grognement retentit dans la chambre après les paroles de Qhuinn. Et c'était le grognement de Vishous.

Alors sortant de sa torpeur, Blay commença à avancer. A avancer. Pour finalement s'arrêter sur le seuil de la porte. Putain, la chambre était dans un état catastrophique. On avait l'impression qu'un ouragan était passé dans toute la pièce. Quand il posa les yeux sur son pyrocant, il vit que c'était Vishous qui le ceinturait. Lui maintenant les bras, et Qhuinn avait la tête baissée. Un silence de mort s'abattit soudain dans la pièce. Les frères avaient les yeux braqués sur lui. Attendant visiblement quelque chose de sa part. Mais quoi ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis il croisa le regard de diamant de Vishous. Il lui fit un signe de la tête.

Il se racla la gorge et le seul mot qui franchit la barrière de sa bouche fut :

Qhuinn.

Il le vit se raidir dans les bras de Vishous, puis il leva soudain son visage ravagé de larmes, et son regard se posa instinctivement sur lui.

Oh bon sang, il reçut de plein fouet la douleur qui y brillait, et il vacilla un court instant sur ses jambes. Il dut se rattraper au montant de la porte. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer.

Il se ressaisit, regarda de nouveau Qhuinn dans les yeux et lui dit :

Nous devons parler tous les deux.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE III

Quand Vishous referma la porte derrière lui après un dernier coup d'œil aux deux vampires, un silence encore plus pesant que celui de tout à l'heure s'abattit entre Qhuinn et Blay. Seules leurs respirations résonnaient dans la pièce close. Bordel, ils devaient se parler tous les deux, mais aucun d'eux n'était visiblement décidé à faire le premier pas. Blay en profita donc pour examiner la chambre. Étrangement, le seul meuble qui avait échappé à l'ouragan Qhuinn était son lit. Sinon, tout le reste était dans un sale état. Voire même carrément à changer. Comme sa commode et ses deux tables de chevet. Le sol était jonché d'éclats de verre qui étaient mélangés à ses vêtements. Il secoua la tête. Il n'aimait vraiment pas voir Qhuinn dans cet état. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se détruise. Il voulait retrouver le Qhuinn qu'il avait toujours connu avant qu'il ne lui avoue ses sentiments. Il réalisa que c'était lui le fautif dans cette histoire. C'était lui qui avait brisé leur amitié. Il avait avoué son amour à Qhuinn et celui-ci s'était braqué. Il aurait dû le savoir qu'il allait se braquer et que leur amitié allait en prendre un sérieux coup. Qhuinn était déjà rejeté par les siens et par la Glyméra à cause de son défaut, et lui qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, il lui en mettait un couche. C'était à lui qu'il devait s'en prendre, pas à Qhuinn et à sa fuite. Il ne devait rien lui reprocher. Non rien.

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur le visage de Qhuinn. Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler, mais il était sur la défensive et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Je suis désolé Qhuinn. Je n'aurai jamais dû te mettre cette pression supplémentaire

sur les épaules en t'avouant mes sentiments. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi.

Qhuinn écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Mais pourquoi il lui disait cela ? Il n'avait rien à se faire pardonner. Il avait été franc avec lui, alors que lui n'était qu'un lâche. Un lâche qui ne méritait pas son amour et encore moins d'être dans cette pièce et dans ce manoir.

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Blay. Jamais. Je ne veux pas que tu te rabaisses à cela devant

moi. C'est moi et uniquement moi qui te dois des excuses pour tous les longs mois où je t'ai fait souffrir en baisant toutes ces filles et quelques mecs alors que je savais les sentiments que tu avais pour moi. Je comprends que tu sois décidé à te mettre en couple avec Sax. Il est parfait pour toi.

Sax et moi venons de rompre.

Blay, non. Tu ne dois pas. Je suis un lâche. Un lâche qui ne...

Mais il s'arrêta quand une odeur d'épices sombres embauma sa chambre. Et elle ne venait pas de lui. Non. C'était Blay. Blay venait de se dédier à lui. Putain, il n'aurait jamais cru que cela allait arriver. Il avait même perdu tout espoir, et pourtant... Pourtant la réalité était bien là. La discussion n'avait plus besoin d'être. Il était temps pour lui de passer aux actes. Il n'avait plus beaucoup d'heures devant lui. Demain soir, il serait uni jusqu'à sa mort à Layla.

Il traversa la chambre aussi vite que le lui permettait le bordel qu'il avait fait. Il fallait qu'il le touche. Il avait un besoin urgent de le toucher. Il l'attrapa violemment par la nuque et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son torse s'écrasa contre le sien et les battements rapides de son cœur se répercutaient au plus profond de son corps. D'une main, il lui maintint son visage contre le sien et il utilisa sa langue pour le forcer à entrouvrir les lèvres. Et cela fonctionna. Avec un gémissement venu du plus profond de lui, Blay entrouvrit les lèvres et il put y glisser la langue. Bon sang, que cette saveur et cette douceur lui avait manquées. Il avait l'impression de rentrer chez lui après de longs mois d'errance. Il le serra contre lui, son autre main courant le long de son dos puissant et musculeux pour aller serrer ce putain de cul sur lequel il fantasmait depuis de longs mois. Il sentit la chaleur de Blay contre le sien. Et il en avait besoin. Il avait si froid au fond de lui.

Qhuinn laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la queue de Blay se presser contre son ventre. Et lui devait également sentir la sienne. Toujours la main sur ses fesses, il l'attira plus étroitement contre son corps. Bordel, que c'était bon de le sentir contre lui. De le savoir dans sa chambre, dans ses bras. De le savoir là. Avec lui et non pas avec Sax.

Sa bouche se fit plus ravageuse encore contre celle de Blay. Sa langue s'engouffra plus profondément dans sa bouche, cherchant à nouveau celle de son mâle. La main sur sa nuque, les doigts perdus dans ses cheveux, Qhuinn le caressa avidement, tandis que son autre main ne pouvait cesser de caresser son cul ferme et de le serrer plus fort encore contre lui. Sa queue était dure comme de la pierre et prête à exploser. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu une telle érection avec un de ses partenaires sexuels.

Il mit fin à leur baiser, glissa les doigts dans la ceinture du pantalon en cuir de Blay et recula avec lui jusqu'au lit. Avant même que Blay ne puisse dire « ouf », Qhuinn l'avait fait basculer sur le lit alors que lui-même restait debout. Sans faire le moindre geste dans sa direction. Il le dévora simplement de ses magnifiques et uniques yeux dépareillés.

Un sourire démoniaque effleura les lèvres sensuelles et gonflées de Qhuinn.

Déshabille-toi, Blay. Déshabille-toi pour moi. Je te veux nu sur mes draps.

Blay répondit au sourire de Qhuinn et sans perdre une seconde de plus, il commença à déboutonner la chemise qu'il portait. Il défit les boutons un à un, avec lenteur. Il voulait faire durer le plaisir, même s'il savait qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Qhuinn lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Celui-ci suivait la progression, et lorsque la chemise fut jetée sur le sol, son sourire s'élargit. Dieu qu'il était beau. Il avait toujours été beau, mais là, le voir allongé sur son lit... Puis soudain, sa respiration s'accéléra d'un seul coup quand il le vit porter la main à son pantalon.

Il défit les boutons presqu'aussi lentement qu'il l'avait fait avec ceux de sa chemise. Et au fur et à mesure que l'ouverture s'agrandissait, sa queue se révéla dans toute sa splendeur. Putain, il était aussi bien monté que lui. Il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres devenues soudain très sèches. Et le pantalon tomba à son tour sur le sol. Et Qhuinn put enfin admirer de tout son soul la splendeur qui était étalée sur ses draps. Comment avait-il fait pour lui résister aussi longtemps ? Il était un vrai délice pour les yeux, si roux sur ses draps en satin noirs.

Qhuinn s'approcha lentement sans le quitter une seule seconde des yeux. Le désir qu'il avait réussi à maintenir enfoui au plus profond de lui commençait à la consumer lentement. Il tendit la main vers Blay et suspendit un instant son geste. Même s'il mourrait d'envie de le toucher, il voulait la confirmation qu'il pouvait le faire. Il regarda son pyrocant, plongea ses yeux dépareillés dans les profondeurs océans de ceux de Blay, attendant son invitation à le toucher. Il n'eut pas besoin de paroles. Il comprit à l'assombrissement de prunelles bleues. Il commença à lui effleurer légèrement les jambes en remontant le long des cuisses longues et musclées. Involontairement, Blay trembla de plaisir sous cette caresse si légère de Qhuinn. Depuis quand était-il devenu si doux ? Lorsqu'il manqua de laisser un gémissement s'échapper de sa bouche, il se donna mentalement un claque derrière la tête. Il n'allait pas déjà craquer ? Il n'avait pas attendu si longtemps pour que tout prenne fin d'un coup. Il essaya de respirer lentement pour reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur son corps, mais dû s'avouer vaincu lorsque la langue de Qhuinn se mit à lui dessiner les abdos et que ses lèvres gourmandes commencèrent à lui dévorer la peau de baisers et remontèrent petit à petit vers son torse. Blay étouffa son gémissement de plaisir en se mordant la main. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait ça de Qhuinn. Et cela se réalisait enfin.

Qhuinn la lui enleva et le regarda longuement. Les lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Mais qu'attendait-il donc pour l'embrasser ? Il voulait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue percer contre la sienne.

Et soudain, les mots qu'il avait attendus depuis qu'il lui avait avoué son amour quittèrent la bouche merveilleuse de Qhuinn.

Je t'aime Blay. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime. Je suis mort un peu plus

chaque jour quand je te voyais avec Sax. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Oui, que le ciel m'en soit témoin. Je t'aime comme un fou.

Puis pour ponctuer ses paroles qui venaient tout droit du cœur, il lui dévora la bouche d'un baiser violent, passionné. Blay gémit contre sa bouche. L'intensité de ses émotions et de ses sentiments devenaient presque douloureuse. Mais c'est à ce moment que choisit Qhuinn pour se reculer.

Il se redressa et contempla Blay à bout de souffle, les yeux à demi-fermés, les joues enflammées par la passion qu'il avait éveillée en lui. Qhuinn était satisfait du spectacle et commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son jean noir. Le moment de se déshabiller pour pouvoir sentir la peau nue de son mâle contre la sienne était arrivé. Il fut heureux de voir que Blay ne le lâchait pas des yeux pendant qu'il se défaisait de ses vêtements.

Enfin nu, il se pencha de nouveau sur Blay et commença à le caresser toujours aussi délicatement, comme s'il tenait entre ses mains une œuvre des plus précieuses, et c'était exactement ce qu'était Blay. Il était précieux à ses yeux. Plus précieux que tous les serments du monde. Il ne put résister à l'envie de goûter un peu à Blay, et le prit dans sa bouche. Lentement, il entoura la queue de son mâle avec la langue et le lécha avec application tout en faisant jouer son piercing sur sa peau, dégusta les premières gouttes de semence qui perlaient. Blay était fou de plaisir, sa tête partait de droite à gauche sur les draps, il gémissait et murmurait son prénom en langage ancien. Sentant que Blay n'allait pas résister longtemps, Qhuinn changea de direction pour remonter goûter le cou de son pyrocant. Il avait toujours aimé le parfum de la peau de Blay, mais en cet instant, la sentir imprégné d'épices sombres, lui faisait encore plus d'effet. Il laissa une ligne de baisers à partir de ce point à la naissance de l'épaule si sensible jusqu'à l'une de ses oreilles finement ourlée qu'il mordilla délicatement.

Qhuinn, je t'en prie, murmura alors Blay qui n'en pouvait plus.

Chuuuut, ne sois pas si pressé. Je veux prendre mon temps. Nous avons toute la

nuit devant vous.

Et surtout avant qu'il ne s'unisse définitivement à Layla.

Un soupir lui répondit. Blay connaissait la volonté inflexible de Qhuinn et savait que quoiqu'il se passe, il ne pourrait que subir le rythme de Qhuinn. Le feu brûlant qui pulsait dans son bas-ventre, les frissons qui le parcouraient, la douleur de son érection le transportaient dans un état presque comateux où seul ce qu'il ressentait pour son mâle avait encore de l'importance. Pendant ce court dialogue, Qhuinn avait ramassé le lubrifiant dans ce qu'il restait de la table de nuit et commença à en mettre sur plusieurs doigts. Car même s'il savait que Blay avait laissé Sax le prendre, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Les deux cousins étaient bâtis différemment. Et dame nature l'avait plutôt bien gâté.

Pendant qu'il embrassait possessivement son mâle, Qhuinn commença à le préparer pour ce qu'ils avaient toujours eu envie de faire tous les deux. D'un doigt souple, il le massa intérieurement, détendant les muscles, cherchait le point particulier faisant voir les étoiles à tous les hommes. Vampires ou non. Blay se cambra brusquement, manquant de se cogner à Qhuinn quand il toucha au but. Ne voulant pas brûler les étapes, Qhuinn ralentit ses caresses pour ne pas que Blay atteigne trop tôt les confins du plaisir. Il rajouta un doigt, dilatant un peu plus les muscles intimes. Il continua à caresser son amant, il pouvait l'appeler ainsi maintenant, et à le préparer en rajoutant un troisième doigt, admirant cette silhouette tendue et toute en muscles perdue dans l'intensité du plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Blay était beau. Et encore plus en cet instant.

Quand il jugea que Blay était assez préparé, Qhuinn lui attrapa les genoux pour le soulever et l'approcha de lui, prêt à le pénétrer enfin. Il vit Blay froncer les sourcils. Se pouvait-il que lui et Sax n'aient jamais couché ensemble en se regardant dans les yeux ? Lui ne le faisait pas avec ses partenaires, car il imaginait toujours que c'était Blay. Il mit fin aux pensées qui devaient passer dans la tête de Blay.

Je veux te voir lorsque je te prendrai. Je veux voir tes yeux briller, tes traits se tendre

sous le plaisir.

Il aurait voulu le prendre tout de suite même, mais Qhuinn fit un effort monumental pour se contrôler. Pas question de prendre Blay à la va vite comme il l'avait toujours fait. Non, il voulait de la douceur pour leur première fois. Il voulait quelque chose que l'un et l'autre n'oublieront jamais. Lentement, il avança les hanches. Par la Vierge Scribe, ce fourreau de soie chaude qui lui entourait la queue était le paradis absolu. Dans ce moment-là, il était prêt à défier l'univers, la Vierge Scribe en personne, la Glyméra et tous ce qui pouvait se mettre entre eux pour garder Blay à ses côtés pour le restant de ses jours. Les mains de Blay crispées sur les draps, ses lèvres entrouvertes sur un gémissement muet trahissaient le paradis mêlé de souffrance auquel il était soumis. Enfin, Qhuinn mit fin à la torture et pénétra entièrement dans ce corps si souple qui lui répondait facilement.

Immobile, il attendit que le corps de Blay se relaxe un peu. Il commença à bouger ses hanches doucement, cherchant le meilleur angle. C'était une sensation exquise dans laquelle il se perdait. Le plaisir était partagé par son mâle car Qhuinn frappait régulièrement sa prostate, déclenchant des ondes de plaisir sans fin, qui ne pouvaient se déboucher.

Qhuinn.

Pas maintenant. Pas encore.

Il glissa une main entre leurs deux corps et ses doigts se refermèrent sur le sexe de Blay et le caressèrent au rythme de ses propres mouvements de hanches. Blay arqua le dos comme pour accueillir encore plus profondément son amant. Les yeux fixés dans ceux de Qhuinn, il avait oublié le sens du temps et de l'espace, seule la main qui le masturbait, le sexe qui le remplissait et la lumière qui brillait dans les yeux vairons existaient. Soudain, il perdit pied et se noya dans un océan de lumière, alors que sa fragrance de mâle dédié explosait et enveloppait son amant. Il ne s'entendit même pas crier "Qhuiiiin", le sang battait à ses oreilles, son cœur lui faisait mal dans sa poitrine, il manquait d'air, et réalisa qu'il venait de vivre l'orgasme le plus intense de toute sa vie. Qhuinn suivit son mâle de peu dans une explosion d'épices sombres qui se colla à son tour à Blay. Et dans un dernier cri, il lui cria une nouvelle fois qu'il l'aimait.

Il s'effondra en avant et s'abattit violemment sur le corps de Blay qui lui passait les bras autour pour le maintenir contre lui. Mais il eut autant de mal que Blay pour rependre son souffle. Et dès qu'il le put, il se dégagea, s'allongea sur le dos et d'un geste possessif, attrapa Blay pour le serrer contre lui. Il avait besoin de le savoir proche de lui. Blay se laissa aller et s'endormit, la tête sur la large poitrine de Qhuinn.

Et derrière la porte de la chambre, Layla se tourna vers Vishous et plongea ses yeux vert dans ceux diamant du vampire.

Il est temps de mettre notre plan à exécution, déclara la blonde élue.

Oui, fut tout ce qui sortit de la bouche de Vishous.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE IV

Qhuinn se réveilla au bruit des volets qui se baissaient pour la journée. Bon sang, avait-il vraiment fait l'amour avec Blay cette nuit ? Oui, oui ils avaient fait l'amour et cela avait été des plus merveilleux. Mais maintenant, il devait redescendre sur terre. Ce soir, il allait s'unir avec Layla et lui et Blay ça serait terminé. Terminé alors que leur histoire venait à peine de prendre un nouveau tournant. Ils allaient tous les deux souffrir. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il se passa une main sur le visage. Bordel, il allait faire de nouveau souffrir Blay et cela allait le briser définitivement. Tous les jours ils se croiseront. Tous les jours leurs regards se fixeront l'un à l'autre. Tous les jours ils se rappelleront de cette nuit magnifique. Tous les jours ils voudront tendre la main pour se toucher et ne le pourront pas. Et tous les jours, il verrait le regard de Blay se ternir sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Et ils dépériront de ne pas être ensemble ne serait-ce que pour un petit moment. Putain, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour mettre fin à cette union, qu'il fallait dire, ne voulait pas. Il le faisait juste pour le jeune qui poussait dans les entrailles de l'élue. Il le faisait juste parce qu'il voulait être normal. Mais il n'était pas normal et ne le serait jamais. C'était décidé, il mettrait fin à cette cérémonie. Oui, pour le bonheur de Blay, il trouverait quelque chose. Et il avait toute la journée pour y penser.

Un mouvement contre lui le tira de ses pensées un peu noires. Blay se réveillait doucement à ses côtés. Quand deux yeux bleus s'entrouvrirent pour le regarder, d'abord encore un peu brumeux de sommeil, puis interrogateurs en se fixant sur lui, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer violemment dans sa poitrine. Voilà pourquoi il voulait mettre fin à cette mascarade. Pour voir le spectacle de Blay se réveillant dans ses bras tous les matins. Doucement son bras, qui entourait le corps de son mâle pour le tenir contre lui pendant leur sommeil descendit le long du dos puissant sur des reins détendus, sa main se fixa sur la hanche qu'il commença à caresser doucement. Un léger soupir s'échappa des lèvres parfaites. Contre lui, il sentit l'érection de Blay faire écho à la sienne. Il continua à le caresser ainsi un moment, appréciant la vue qui lui était offerte. Blay ne bougeait pas, mais il voyait bien à ses réactions, combien lui aussi trouvait ces instant agréables.

Finalement, il attrapa son mâle pour le remonter contre lui et l'embrassa délicatement d'abord, de plus en plus passionnément au fur et à mesure que son cœur battait plus vite sous l'effet de la passion qui montait en lui. Ses mains parcouraient le corps contre le sien, refaisant encore une fois la carte de toutes les zones sensibles jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles se concentre avec attention entre les fesses de Blay.

Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, Blay, lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Quoi, répondit Blay en sursautant.

Les yeux de Qhuinn étincelèrent.

Fais-moi l'amour. Maintenant. Je veux te sentir en moi.

Ne se le faisant pas dire une troisième fois, Blay roula dans le lit pour se retrouver au-dessus de son mâle, dont il commença à dévorer le cou pendant que sa main cherchait le lubrifiant que Qhuinn avait utilisé. Lorsqu'il comprit ce que Blay cherchait, Qhuinn secoua la tête. Pas de lubrifiant. Alors sa main se glissa entre les jambes de Qhuinn que celui-ci écarta rapidement, tremblant un peu d'anticipation. Car cela allait être la première fois qu'il laisserait quelqu'un le prendre. Et le fait que cela allait être Blay, le rendait heureux. Les mains déjà accrochées au drap, le dos cambré, il ne résisterait pas longtemps. Blay toucha la queue fièrement dressée devant lui. Il lui donna un rapide coup de langue, avant d'admirer la vue un instant. Ce corps si puissant où les muscles saillaient sous la peau, ce corps harmonieux pendant que ses doigts effleuraient la peau qui s'offrait à lui, entre ses deux fesses fermes.

Il se pencha pour embrasser Qhuinn langoureusement. La langue caressant celle percée de Qhuinn. Dieu que c'était bon ! Sa bouche descendit le long du cou de son amant, s'attardant sur toutes les zones qui le faisaient frissonner le plus pendant qu'il touchait une fesse ferme et musclée. Lentement, très lentement, il caressa le corps offert de sa langue et de ses lèvres, buvant ses gémissements étouffés, ses frissons incontrôlés. Qhuinn essayait toujours de masquer ses réactions, mais il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Il glissa enfin un doigt à l'intérieur du corps de Qhuinn. Toujours aussi doucement, il commença à le préparer, appuyant doucement sur les muscles pour les détendre en évitant encore le point du plaisir... Un gémissement plus profond de Qhuinn lui fit relever la tête et observer ses réactions, il était perdu dans le plaisir qui le submergeait déjà...

Il rajouta un deuxième doigt et se baissa pour déposer des baisers sur le torse, la peau douce commençait à se couvrir de transpiration, sa langue réveillait des frissons, faisant haleter le vampire contre lui. Il s'arrêta un instant pour coller son oreille et écouter les battements affolés du cœur. Il se redressa pour embrasser encore une fois Qhuinn avant de retirer ses doigts. Il était prêt.

Il ramena deux oreillers pour caler son amant, le prit fermement par les hanches pour le soulever et commença à le pénétrer lentement. Et à la crispation qu'il vit sur les traits de son mâle, il comprit. Il comprit que c'était la première fois pour lui. C'était un cadeau qu'il lui faisait avant l'inévitable. Il voulait certes laisser à Qhuinn le temps de s'habituer à cette présence, mais il ne le put pas. Les jambes de Qhuinn étaient venues, d'elles-mêmes, se nouer autour de sa taille et elles tentaient de le serrer contre lui, mais il imposa quand même son rythme, dégustant chaque sensation que ce fourreau de chair dans lequel il s'enfonçait lui procurait.

Quand il fut suffisamment entré, il respira profondément pour se détendre et admirer un instant "SON" Qhuinn. Car c'était le sien et à personne d'autre. Leurs yeux se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Il laissa une de ses mains effleurer un instant son torse pendant un moment. Un soupir de contentement s'échappa enfin des lèvres sensuelles et il sentit les muscles autour de lui se détendre. Alors, il commença à bouger sans cesser d'observer attentivement les réactions qui prenaient possession de Qhuinn. Il reproduisit la même caresse que Qhuinn lui avait prodiguée quelques heures plus tôt. Il se saisit de sa queue dressée qui n'attendait que ses attentions pour le caresser au même rythme que son bassin se mouvait. La délicieuse friction, le spectacle qu'il avait devant lui, calé contre les oreillers, faisait monter les sensations dont il ne se lassait pas.

Soudain, Qhuinn se redressa et lui attrapa une épaule, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux. Et la phrase qui lui dit, le stoppa un cours instant.

Mords-moi. Je veux que mon sang coule dans tes veines. Comme ça, je serai

définitivement à toi.

Blay sentit ses canines s'allonger et sans se faire prier, il les planta au niveau du cœur de Qhuinn. Le sang gicla dans sa bouche et il se mit à boire à grandes gorgées. Putain, il n'avait jamais goûté un sang aussi bon. Il était puissant, riche, pur. Il le sentit s'infiltrer dans ses veines. Non seulement Qhuinn s'était donné à lui, mais il le nourrissait. C'était l'une des plus belles preuves d'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner. Puis avec un coup de langue, il referma les plaies et reprit ses mouvements.

Il accéléra donc les mouvements pour les libérer tous les deux, non sans goutter la peau de son cou qui s'offrait à sa vue. La volupté montait en lui, il sentait son cœur s'emballer progressivement, curieusement dissocié, son esprit analysait tout, Qhuinn semblait au bord de l'explosion. Quand il sentit l'ultime vague de plaisir s'approcher, il demanda à Qhuinn de le mordre à son tour.

Qhuinn verrouilla ses yeux à ceux de Blay, et le mordit au niveau du cœur également alors qu'ils jouissaient dans un bel ensemble.

La tête sur le torse de Qhuinn, Blay leva leurs deux mains jointes et embrassa tendrement un à un les doigts de son mâle. Bon sang, il n'avait jamais vécu d'orgasme aussi puissant que ceux qu'il avait vécus avec Qhuinn. Il avait toujours su que son amant était un dieu du sexe, mais pas à ce point.

Ah quoi tu pensais-tu avant que je ne me réveille, lui demanda-t-il.

Je réfléchissais à nous deux.

Blay leva son visage et regarda longuement son mâle.

Et ?

Et maintenant que je t'ai avoué mon amour, je ne veux plus rien d'autre que toi.

Quoi ? Mais Qhuinn, tu ne peux pas revenir sur ta décision. Tu as demandé à

Layla de s'unir à toi.

Qhuinn fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passait dans la tête de Blay. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Il aurait dû être heureux de voir qu'il ne voulait plus de cette union.

Tu crois que je l'ai oublié. Bon sang Blay, c'était toi que je voulais. Toi et personne

d'autre. C'est ton nom que je veux gravé dans mon dos et le mien sur le tien. Cette union va te détruire comme elle va me détruire. Et je ne veux plus te faire souffrir. Jamais !

Qhuinn, tu as fais un...

Je m'en fous. C'est toi ou personne d'autre.

Je...

Merde il ne pensait pas une minute que Blay allait le pousser à s'unir à Layla. Mais il ne le voulait plus. Non. Il irait voir la Vierge Scribe et lui avouerait toute la vérité. Qu'il aimait Blay et qu'il voulait s'unir à lui. Elle finirait bien par comprendre. Elle avait accepté une union entre Vishous et Butch. Bon pas de gaité de cœur, mais elle avait dit oui. Enfin, ils étaient unis, mais aucun des deux n'avait le nom de l'autre gravé sur le dos.

Il posa le front sur celui de Blay, riva son regard au sien et lui dit :

Je t'aime Blay. Et rien ni personne ne se mettra en travers de ma route. Je t'ai

retrouvé, et il n'est pas question que je te perde de nouveau. Tu es à moi, je suis à toi. Maintenant et pour toujours. Répète.

Blay déglutit et répéta.

Je t'aime Qhuinn. Tu es à moi, je suis à toi. Maintenant et pour toujours.

Et Qhuinn scella ces paroles bien plus chères à son cœur que toute autre déclaration d'un baiser brutal.

Ouais, il ferait tout pour le garder. Même si pour cela il devait quitter la Confrérie.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE V

Qhuinn était désespéré. Complètement. Ses quatre dernières heures, il avait demandé audience auprès de le Vierge Scribe pour la voir, mais celle-ci avait obstinément refusé de le voir. Maintenant, il était au pied du mur. Dans quelques minutes, la cérémonie d'union avec Layla allait avoir lieu et il n'y avait plus de retour possible Il avait tenté le tout pour le tout. Bordel, mais pourquoi avait-il mit autant de temps à reconnaître son amour pour Blay. S'il lui avait révélé plus tôt ses sentiments, il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Enfin si, il aurait été dans le même cas, mais avec Blay. Il se regarda dans le nouveau miroir que Fritz lui avait ramené alors que lui-même rangeait sa chambre pour se changer les idées et ne plus penser à rien d'autre. Était-ce vraiment lui dans le _Fakata_ noir de cérémonie ? Oui, oui c'était bien lui. Et son cœur se serrait de douleur rien qu'à le voir comme ça. Soudain, quelques coups furent frappés à la porte.

Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Mary, magnifique dans sa longue robe de couleur gris foncé. Rhage avait vraiment trouvé la femelle parfaite. La douceur, la grandeur, la gentillesse personnifié. Ils se complétaient tellement tous les deux. Tout comme lui se serait bien complété avec Blay. Il la vit porter les mains à se bouche avant de laisser échapper.

Mon Dieu Qhuinn, tu es absolument magnifique.

Je vous remercie Mary.

Mais avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait, il vacilla sur ses jambes et s'effondra à genoux sur la moquette et en pleurs. Il entendit les petits pas de Mary se précipiter vers lui et par pur instinct, il la saisit pas la taille et colla son visage au ventre de la jeune femme.

Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas faire ça. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Qhuinn, mais de quoi tu parles, demanda Mary en lui caressant tendrement les

cheveux comme le ferait une mère avec son enfant.

Je ne veux plus de cette union avec Layla. Je veux Blay. C'est lui et personne d'autre.

Mary sentit soudain ses propres larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle avait, comme tous les autres toujours su que Qhuinn était amoureux de Blay. Il suffisait simplement de voir la façon dont il le regardait quand il entrait seul dans une pièce. Ses yeux se mettaient à briller d'amour. Ou bien il suffisait de voir son comportement violent quand Blay et Saxton apparaissaient ensemble. Mais le voir dans cet état-là, lui brisait le cœur. Qhuinn ne méritait pas cela. Pas après tous ce qu'il avait enduré ces derniers mois. Il aurait mérité d'être heureux au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Je le sais, Qhuinn. Mais c'est trop tard, tu ne peux plus revenir sur ta parole.

Je préfère mourir que de le faire souffrir. Je ne supporterai pas de voir ses yeux

se voiler de tristesse au moment où le nom de Layla sera gravé dans ma chair. Je ne supporterai pas d'entendre son cœur se briser.

Il faut que tu reprennes, lui dit-elle en glissant ses doigts sous son menton pour lui

relever le visage.

Mon Dieu, c'était si inhabituel de le voir pleurer. Les larmes faisaient briller d'une façon irréelle ses yeux dépareillés. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi Blay l'aimait. C'était un mâle de valeur qui faisait passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien. Puis soudain, un grognement, se fit entendre dans leur dos. Tous les deux sursautèrent à la vue de Rhage sur le pas de la porte. Visiblement, il n'était pas vraiment content de voir la scène qui se trouvait devant ces yeux.

Je te conseille vivement de t'écarter de ma shellane. Immédiatement !

Rhage, s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas le moment. Qhuinn souffre.

Je n'en ai rien à foutre. Qu'il ôte ses mains de toi, maintenant !

Mary se tourna et se plaça entre Qhuinn et Rhage. Faisant un barrage de son corps. Elle connaissait assez son mâle pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire au jeune vampire.

Te souviens-tu dans quel état tu étais quand tu m'as crue morte. Qhuinn est exactement dans le même état que toi. Alors ne viens pas lui faire de remontrance. Pas en ce moment.

Rhage se décala sur le côté et regarda Qhuinn. Bordel, le mec était dans un sale état, et cela lui porta un coup au cœur. Ouais, il était dans le même que lui à l'époque où il avait cru avoir perdu Mary. Il savait sa douleur.

Il faut te reprendre, Qhuinn. La cérémonie va bientôt commencer et on n'attend plus

que toi.

Deux minutes plus tard, il était en haut de l'escalier accompagné de Mary. Tout le monde était là. Les shellanes dans leurs magnifiques robes longues et les frères dans le même _Fakata_ que lui. Il chercha Blay du regard et le trouva légèrement en retrait. Bordel, lui aussi avait pleuré. Ses yeux étaient aussi brillants que devaient être les siens, et il sentit son cœur se briser définitivement. C'était fini. C'était fini pour de bon. Au moins, il pouvait se dire qu'ils avaient eu leurs quelques heures de pur bonheur.

Toujours accompagné de Mary, il descendit l'escalier, sans jamais lâcher Blay des yeux. Il ne prêtait même pas attention à Layla. Il voulait graver dans sa mémoire la douleur et la tristesse qui prenait possession des traits de Blay. Jamais il n'oublierait cette image. Non, jamais.

Warth entama la cérémonie d'union comme il l'avait fait pour tous les autres frères de la Confrérie. Qhuinn répondit à toutes les questions d'une façon détaché, le cœur ailleurs et les pensées dans sa chambre où lui et Blay s'étaient donnés corps et âmes l'un à l'autre. Des heures merveilleuses. Puis le roi lui demanda d'enlever sa veste afin de pouvoir continuer la cérémonie.

Warth s'avança vers Qhuinn, suivit de Vishous dont les traits étaient tirés, et tira sa dague de son fourreau.

Qhuinn, fils de Lohstrong, quel est le nom de ta shellane ?

Qhuinn regarda Blay qui était en train de pleurer et allait répondre, quand soudain une voix s'éleva dans un coin de la pièce.

Je m'oppose à cette union.

Tous se figèrent d'un seul coup. La Vierge Scribe était là. Elle était venue, et elle s'opposait à l'union. Qhuinn n'osa même pas relever la tête pour voir si c'était bien vrai.

Qhuinn, fils de Lohstrong, lève les yeux vers moi je te prie.

Il s'exécuta mais avec beaucoup de peine. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Oui, la petite forme noire était bien présente dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il me semble que tu avais quelque chose à me demander.

Je... oui.

Tu voulais me demander d'annuler ton union avec Layla pour prendre Blaylock,

fils de Rocke comme hellren ?

Oui.

Elle s'approcha de lui, flottant au-dessus du sol. Une faible lumière sortant de sous son voile noir.

L'as-tu honoré de ton corps guerrier ? demanda-t-elle.

Qhuinn se sentit rougir d'un seul coup. Mince, il n'allait quand même pas avouer devant tout le monde qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Blay. Et pourtant...

Oui, je l'ai honoré de mon corps, avec amour mais également avec mon sang.

Plusieurs grognements se firent entendre.

Et lui, t'a-t-il honoré de son corps.

Oui, avec amour et également avec son sang.

Mais où voulait-elle en venir au juste ? Elle avait refusé de le recevoir au cours des dernières heures. Pourquoi avait-elle changé d'avis d'un seul coup.

Parce ce que deux personnes ici présentes sont venues me voir pour me faire part de

ce qui se passait. Et je dois dire que leur plaidoyer était des plus instructeurs. Lève-toi guerrier.

Qhuinn se leva et fut surpris de voir que ses jambes réussissaient à le maintenir debout. Soudain, et à la plus grande stupéfaction de tout le monde, elle lui saisit la main et l'emmena directement vers Blay qui était aussi tendu que le corde d'un arc.

Guerrier, approche dit le Vierge Scribe à Blay.

Elle lui saisit également la main et la posa sur celle de Qhuinn. Les deux vampires se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Oui, cela va être une très bonne union. Faite de joie et de bonheur. Qhuinn, je vais

accepter ton union avec le guerrier Blaylock et je vais même accepter que chacun de vous deux ait le nom de l'autre gravé dans le dos.

Elle se tourna vers Blay.

Mais pourquoi, demande soudainement Qhuinn oubliant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de

poser de question.

Parce que tu as accepté d'honorer Layla lors de ses chaleurs et que tu lui as fait un

jeune. Tu as rempli la part de ton contrat, guerrier. Il était de mon devoir en tant que Mère de la Race, d'honorer le mien. Mais avant...

Elle se tourna vers Blay.

Blaylock, fils de Rocke, ce vampire veux faire de toi son hellren, acceptes-tu sa

Demande ?

Oui. Oui, je veux devenir son hellren. C'est mon vœu le plus cher.

Wrath, fils de Wrath cela te gêne-t-il si je finis moi-même la cérémonie ?

Aucunement.

Bien. Dans ce cas, à genoux guerriers.

Qhuinn et Blay s'agenouillèrent, tout en se tenant fermement par la main. Leurs doigts entrelacés comme quelques heures plus tôt dans l'intimité de la chambre.

Qhuinn, fils de Lohstrong, quel est le nom de ton hellren ? Demanda la Vierge

Scribe.

Il s'appelle Blaylock, dit-il sans un seul tremblement dans la voix.

La Vierge Scribe fit un signe de tête pour que l'on aide Wrath à graver la première lettre du prénom de Blay. Les frères suivirent un à un, alors que la Vierge Scribe posait la même question avant de graver les lettres une à une.

Bordel, ça faisait un mal de chien, mais son rêve le plus fou venait de se réaliser et c'est la Vierge Scribe elle-même qui le lui permettait. Mais lorsque Zsadist s'approcha avec le linge humide imbibé de sel, il dû se mordre jusqu'au sang. Mais cette douleur valait le coup car il allait avoir pour le reste de ses jours, le nom de celui qu'il aimait.

Les frères poussèrent un grognement d'approbation.

Puis vint le tour de Blay qui se prêta au même rituel, que Qhuinn avait subi. Et quand il entendit Blay répondre « il s'appelle Qhuinn » à la question « Blaylock, fils de Rocke, quel est le nom de ton hellren » il sentit son cœur éclater de joie de sa poitrine. Il se pencha légèrement en arrière et fut fier de voir son nom graver sur le dos de son bien-aimé.

Et avant même de féliciter Blay pour le courage dont il avait fait preuve pendant qu'on lui gravait le dos, celui-ci l'avait saisi pas le cou et l'embrassait avec passion.


	6. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Assis sur son lit, Qhuinn regardait son hellren qui s'affairait dans l'armoire murale qu'ils partageaient désormais tous les deux. Comme la chambre et la salle de bain. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de voir son nom gravé dans le dos de Blay. Qui aurait cru la semaine dernière que son union avec Layla allait être annulée et que la prétendante serait remplacée par un prétendant. Personne. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres. Blay était enfin son compagnon. Les mauvais souvenirs étaient enfin derrière eux, et ils allaient pouvoir avancer main dans la main. Côte à Côte. Il se leva, s'approcha de Blay et le ceintura à la taille pour le plaquer contre lui. Dieu, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Son Blay, dans ses bras, dans sa chambre et définitivement dans sa vie pour le restant de leurs jours. Le rire de son mâle résonna dans la pièce.

Qhuinn, dépêche-toi. Tu sais que nous sommes de patrouille ce soir.

Je le sais, mais laisse-moi profiter encore ne mon nom dans ton dos, lui dit-il en

l'embrassant dans la nuque.

Blay se tourna dans ses bras et le regarda longuement. Putain. Quand parviendra-t-il à s'habituer à voir Qhuinn à ses côtés ? Apparemment jamais.

Tu sais que je n'en reviens toujours pas que Vishous et Layla aient intercédé auprès de la Vierge Scribe, déclara Blay.

Moi non plus. Mais je leur en serai éternellement reconnaissant pour cela. Car voir

la tristesse et la douleur dans tes yeux quand je suis descendu de l'escalier avec Mary, m'a complètement brisé le cœur.

Mais au final, nous sommes unis tous les deux.

Qhuinn posa son front sur celui de Blay.

Je t'aime Blay. Et pendant tous les jours de notre vie ensemble, je vais te le prouver.

Je veux rattraper tous les mois de souffrance que je t'ai fait endurer à cause de ma connerie. Je te le promets.

Les yeux de Blay se mirent à briller d'un seul coup. Et bientôt, Qhuinn sentit derrière ses jambes le rebord du lit. Et d'un mouvement souple, Blay l'allongea sur les draps.

Alors pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant, lui dit-il sa bouche proche de la

sienne.

Qhuinn éclata de rire.

Je croyais que nous devions faire notre patrouille.

Elle attendra. Je te veux, et maintenant.

Les yeux dépareillés s'assombrirent d'un seul coup.

Dis-le-moi avant.

Je t'aime Qhuinn. Je t'aime.

Puis il scella ces paroles par un baiser passionné.

fin


End file.
